Stoves have recently come into increased use as a supplemental heat source for homes and commercial and industrial establishments. To increase the efficiency and reduce smoke emission, stoves have included an air supply system in which air is drawn from the atmosphere and supplied to the upper end of the combustion chamber to aid in burning the combustible waste gases in a secondary combustion zone. Stoves, as utilized in the past, have also included an air heating system in which air is drawn from the atmosphere and passed in heat exchange relation to the firebox or stack, and the heated air is discharged into the surrounding room or enclosure to thereby provide heat in the form of convection as well as radiation.